


Merry Christmas Dean

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sadness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Summary: You’ve been hunting on and off with the Winchester’s for years, now Dean only has five months to live and you’ve got a special present just for him.





	

_I wish you a merry Christmas I wish you a merry Christmas I wish you a merry Christmas And a happy New Year Glad tidings I bring To you and your kin Glad tidings for Christmas And a happy New Year_

 

Pff Merry Christmas, happy New Year my ass, you thought while walking down the paved sidewalk of another two bit motel that blasted cheery Christmas music for the masses. How could it be happy when Dean’ll be going to hell in less than five months and there’s nothing anyone can do. True, you tried, searched, been doing that very thing while the boys were out busting the evil guys. Came up empty every time. No one knew or was going to tell you how to break a demon deal. Even with the threat of death they still copped to nothing but that there is no way possible to break the contract.

You’d gone even as far as offering up your own Soul for his, with no takers. Most been too scared, not of you no, of the demon who held the contract. Your feet slowed, coming to the room Sam had told you they were staying in for the night. Eyes finding the curtains open the boys, your boys as you’ve come to think of them, celebrating Christmas, happy for once.

Leaning against a post, you watch feeling a little creepy doing so, but it wasn’t like you’re stalking them after all. Memories flutter through you mind, remembering when you first laid eyes on Sam and Dean. Long case in South Dakota, you’d stopped over for a visit with Bobby, an old family friend and proprietor of all the knowledge he gave out when you and your brother needed it. It’d been a while since you thoughts settled on your older brother, gone now, going on three years. But that’s a whole nother story, one you didn’t want to open right now. Even if you’re visiting memory line, this time belong to the Winchesters, meeting them fifteen years this past November in fact.

You’d walked in Bobby’s house like you owned the place and came upon Dean standing in the study talking with the man himself. Even then you could see the ignorant way he carried himself, as if nothing could touch him and all the ladies loved him. You’d scoffed at the very idea, till you actually got to know the man himself and your feelings changed. You’d been on the sidelines helping them out some of the times, but after the death of your brother, you’d taken to the road solo. Something that worried both brothers and Bobby, but you needed that time to yourself. To sort through a few personal issues, returning the same year John went MIA and the boys asked you to help. You never could say no to either brother that’s how you found yourself now, trying to save one and keep the other from losing the only family he had left.

Truth be told they, besides Bobby, they were the only family you had left as well and it scared you to death at the thought that Dean wouldn’t be here this time next year.

“Gonna stand out in the cold all night?” deep voice broke you from thoughts better saved for later, hand reaching for the gun at the small of your back.

“Shit Dean don’t sneak up on me like that. Coulda blew your fool head off,” you return voice chattering slightly as you started to feel the cold right then.    

“Ah but you love this fool head of mine darlin, so you wouldn’t do something like that,” he grinned stepped up beside you, wrapping an arm tight around your frame.

Pushing his shoulder, making his steps stagger with the strength of the shove. “Don’t know I may just cause,” one arm now wrapped around your waist, palm up to hold the elbow of your other hand so one finger could tap at your chin. “You drive me crazy Winchester.”

Shaking his head, Dean stepped up in front of you, this time wrapping both arms around your waist pulling you against him. “Someone need a padded cell and straight jacket?”

“Seriously,” it’s your turn to chuckle while rolling your eyes. “Why’d you come out here anyway, it’s cold.”

Brow cocked as if to say duh, hands palms flat against your back rubbing the length to warm you up. Sin e you’d chosen to only wear a thin t-shirt, light pink plaid over, with jeans and boots, no jacket. “You’re the one standing out here in the cold stalker watching us without a jacket. So you tell me darlin’?”

“I was not stalking,” you pout trying to pull back.

“Then what pray tell were you doing sweetheart cause you sure didn’t knock and come in.”

“Well I was,” blushing you looked away picking at the nonexistent lint on his shirt. “I wanted the two of you to have time together is all. You know family stuff.”

“And you’re not family?” gripping your chin, Dean tips it up to stare into your eyes. “Y/N you’re one of the most important people in my life you can come crash in anytime. Besides Sammy started to get boring going on about research when Charlie Brown Christmas was on. Children these days don’t know quality TV if it hits them upside the head.”

Genuine and deep, the laughter rings out through the nearly empty parking lot. “You’re a dork Winchester,” leaning in you place a soft kiss to his lips.

It’s only supposed to last a second, but his lips are so warm, slightly chapped, yet divine it makes you want to weep in despair and cheer in happiness. Two conflicting emotions at the same time for the same man, who you want to hold onto for dear life. As his lips move over yours slow sips, tasting the cheesecake you’d had earlier before getting here. Soft groans leaving his lips, while teeth nip at your bottom lip sucking lightly drawing a moan from your mouth.

He could stay in this Wonderland forever, wrapped up in the taste and feel of you. However air and cold became an issue that makes Dean pull back resting his forehead against yours.

“Cheater, went and had dessert without me.”

Cheeky smile graces your kiss redden lips, “I might have brought a few things with me. Few mind going to get them while I get a warm shower?”

Brow lifted, smirk on his pouty lips, and “Don’t want me to join you?”

“Not this time stud,” patting his chest you turned to walk away. “There’s three bags all of which you can’t look in. I’ll know if you do,” sending him a wink then heading in.

Dean stared after you for a few moments goofy smile on his face, “How’d I get so lucky?” the question a little bittersweet as he remembers where he’ll be this time next year. “Can’t think of that gotta enjoy the here and now,” taking off to your beat up Ford truck to grab what you asked.

Entering the motel room you smile at Sam who’s slumped over his computer researching. “Found something good Sam?”

“Found a case not far,” he answers glancing up at you with a slight smile.

“Would you,” biting your lip looking everywhere but at the youngest Winchester. “I got a second room, you’re comfortable here I know but I have a surprise for Dean and…”

Raising quickly computer, duffels, and dinner, holding his hand out for the key. “Say no more,” heading for the door he calls over his shoulder. “Not next door huh?”

Blushing, “Well I wanted to give you both a Merry Christmas this was the only way I could insure that.”

Grinning, walking over to you, after putting his stuff down and then wrapping you up in his arms for a big hug, “Don’t wear him out to much he’s getting old after all.”

Nodding, returning the tight hug, you pull him down to place a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thanks Sam you’re the best.”

“I’m the only,” he winks though there’s an undertone of sadness in his normally sparkling hazel eyes.

“Hey now no trying to steal my girlfriend Sammy get your own,” bags in his hands rustling while placing them on the nearby small table, shutting the door behind him.

“She loves me best,” you pull away as Sam utters those words giving his brother a charming smile.

“Pff as if Sasquatch,” he chuckles crossing his arms, playfully glaring that turns into confusion as his eyes land on Sam’s belongings. “Going somewhere?”

You’ve used the time while Dean’s distracted by Sam to get over by him and grab the bags. Saying over your shoulder, “He’s just going a few rooms down Deano. Sam Merry Christmas and we’ll see you later in the morning.”

Nodding, giving you a cheeky grin, “Merry Christmas Y/N have an exhausting night.”

Deeper into the confused city, “What’s that all about?”

“For me to know and you to find out. But for now get comfortable babe I’ve got a hot shower to attend to and no peeking the door will be locked.”

“Think that will stop me babe?” pulls out his lock picks, smug grin on his pouty lips.

“And barred to. Don’t want to ruin your surprise now do you Winchester?”

Emerald eyes lighting up, “You know I hate surprises just show me now.”

Shaking your head H/C hair flying around your face, “You love my surprises so can it sugar lips,” grabbing the only chair, dragging it to the bathroom with you. Just for show, you know he’ll try but in actually he’ll wait for you to come out. Coming back out, laughing at the hopeful look on Dean’s handsome face. “Almost forgot my bags,” tossing him a wink before disappearing back into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, freshly showered, lotioned and changed, you step out slowly. Bottom lip caught between your teeth as your eyes settle on Dean. Who sat flipping channels from the end of the bed, his eyes drifting up to meet yours.

“I uh forgot the pie was in one of the bags I brought inside with me,” having a sheepish smile on your lips a little uncomfortable and unsure of his reaction to how your dressed. “Merry Christmas Dean.”

Slowly, he rose eyes raking over your frame covered in red clingy satin that molded to your body like second skin. He’s slowly licking his lips wanting to devour you but first, “I’ll,” he clears his throat trying to adjust his jeans while walking over to you. “I’ll take the pie.”

Feeling a little disappointed, you let him take the pie, turning to head back into the bathroom to change when his deep rough voice stops you. “Where do you think you’re going darlin I need my dessert.”

Looking back at him over your shoulder, puzzled expression showing, “You have you’re…”

Shaking his head, Dean takes the hand full of steps till he’s in front of you cupping the sides of your precious face. “To you, pie comes in second best baby doll. Now let me get a look at you proper,” dropping his hands till they take hold of your own.

Dean steps back spreading your arms out, a low whistle leaving his lips after which he licks slowly as they’ve become dry because of the beauty in front of him. “Damn Y/N you look good enough to eat, but so beautiful I don’t want to touch in case I break you.”

Rolling your eyes, heat blooming in both your core and cheeks at his words. So simple, yet so arousing especially given the heated look in those normally sparking emerald eyes. “I’m stronger than I look Dean I won’t break.”

“No, no you won’t break darlin,” letting one hand go he traces up your arm slowly with the tips of his fingers till he reaches the thin strap resting on your shoulder. “How much do you like this little number?”

Eyes widening with his words. Sure you’d bought the little red nighty that basically looked like a slip with a slit up to your hip on the right side, this afternoon but did he have to rip it from your body. “It’s new for crying out loud Dean. Here let me…” before you can get the words out, his hands grip the bottom hem and pull it over your head in one fluid movement.

Sucking air in, trying to compose himself and not blow his load before he even touches you, “Beautiful,” voice quiet almost reverent.

“Dean,” your caught in his web, the way his eyes dance over your nearly naked form. From the top of you H/C head, over those soft pink lips, to flush cheeks and chest. Breasts full, begging to be touched, nipples rosy and puckered from the chill in the room. Down your rounded stomach, to your hips covered by red satin that makes him groan and re-lick his lips, to legs that he couldn’t wait to have wrapped around him.

One arm wraps around your waist drawing you close, body pressed against his still clothed figure, free hand going to the back of your neck, tilting till its angled right his own mouth slants over, lips taking possession. It’s a slow tease, soft presses of his mouth against yours. Fingers dancing up into your long hair, tugging at the strands graining a groan from your occupied lips. Seeking the warmth of his body, wrapping your arms around his neck, hands going to the back of his head toying with the short hair much like he’s doing with your long. The mating of your mouths continuing, as his tongue slips out, teasing the seam of yours till you grant the access he’s requesting. Taking in air through your nose as they bump while trying to find the right angle.

Groaning at the taste of your mouth, the hints of cheesecake and coffee, rich and creamy meshing together for an addictive drug. The need for oxygen gradually becomes too much for the both of you and you pull away panting, clinging to each other. Resting your forehead on his, seeing the smirk stretch across his lips.

“Smug already Winchester?” moving your head back a little to stare into his passion glazed emerald eyes.

Chuckling, his hands moving from your hair, down your smooth back to hips that he grips tight pulling you back against him. Letting you feel the evidence of his arousal, “Smug doesn’t even come close sweetheart. Just damn lucky I get to open my Christmas present early.”

“Well,” rolling your E/C eyes hands having moved to his shoulders. Each palm sliding under the fabric of his plaid pushing it from his broad shoulders. “Technically it’s Christmas already so you’re not really opening anything early.”

“Semantics Y/N let me enjoy my gift woman,” admonishing you playfully, left hand coming down harshly against your left ass cheek.

Yelping in surprise, you reach down to pinch the side of his waist before sneaking cool fingers under the fabric and walking them up his torso. “Oh you are so in for it for that one Winchester,” bright grin lighting your features as you turn the two of you and yank his black t-shirt from him.

Chest bare to your gaze, you try hard not to stare. Even if you’ve seen him naked hundreds of time, made love, fucked, had sex he still managed to take your breath away every time. Course it’s your turn to smirk when you push him down onto the bed, making his body jump and eyes widen.

“Feisty,” deep chuckle leaving his kiss redden lips. “What else you have in store for me oh sexy Mistress? Tying me up? Blind folds?”

“Kinky Dean, though we’ll have to save that for later. Right now,” slowly you lick your lips staring into his lust blown eyes. “I’m hungry and need a taste.”

Brows going up, Dean watches while one of your legs comes to rest on the edge of the mattress prowling upwards like a sleek cat eyes on its prey and Dean Winchester is your prey. Pausing once you’ve straddled his waist noticing his eyes keep going from your face down to your breasts and back up again. You couldn’t lie to yourself, you wanted to feel that mouth on you, sucking, nibbling. However, right now wasn’t about you, but about Dean. So instead of giving into your own needs, you lean down brushing a soft kiss upon his lips giggling when you pull back and he tries to follow.

“Nope not this time flyboy you stay still and no touching,” you’d felt his warm palms come up and almost touch you bare back, knowing one touch from him and that’s all she wrote.

Therefore, you grant him one reprieve, with hands on either side of his head, you lean down capturing his lips once more with yours. There’s no sweetness to this kiss, no slow and sensual. No this time it’s all teeth and tongue, a struggle for dominance neither wants to give up. A savoring and enjoyment, so caught up in the passion to the point of almost failing to realize his hands have come up to grip your waist pulling you down against the growing bugle in his jeans. Delicious friction making you moan as the zipper brushes against your clit through the satin panties still on your body. Sending jolts of pleasure through your frame making it shake slightly. Biting his bottom lip, tugging it into your mouth for a quick nibble before releasing with a wet pop, hearing his groan leaving those delectable lips.

Gripping each of his hands, pulling them up over his head and making him grip the headboard. “Don’t make me get the rope Dean,” you chide playfully nipping that lip once more, fingers dancing down the strong arms that gripped the fake wooden headboard. Tracing each vein that’s popped out with the effort to keep from touching you.

Slowly sliding down his body, tummy now cradling his ragging hard on, mouth placing nibbling kisses across his jawline to his ear. Taking the lobe between your front teeth giving a short tug dragging a pleasured groan from his parted lips. Trailing, down his neck, to Adam’s apple sucking a mark there, not that you needed to, but as a reminded to him and any other woman who might try and weasel their way in that he’s taken. Hands running the long expanse of tanned flesh, raising goosebumps in your wake. Knowing Dean’s always been a bit sensitive, though he’s never said it out loud, about his stomach. Not quite a six pack, true but you didn’t love him any less for it. In fact you loved his abs just as they were a little pudgy, a little toned and all yours. With that thought in mind you kept your mouth moving down. Toying with his pebbled nipples, taking one into the warm cavern of your mouth to suck before drawing a wet path around. Hearing him moan out your name, hands tightening on the headboard in an attempt to appease his need to guide you down the rest of the way. This time your breasts brushed his harden cock, feeling the soft weight pressing the jean fabric against him.

“You’re killing me princess,” he gouged bucking his hips up into your naked chest.

Hands on his hips holding him down to still his movements, you look up from your place at his right nipple laving your tongue over the tight bud when his gaze meets yours. “What a way to go right baby?”

His groan is the only answer you get as you’ve pressed your breasts back down against him. Sliding your body up and down giving him just enough friction to have him biting that plump down lip breathe coming out in sharp pants, eyes screwed shut tightly. Taking pity, well kind of, you pop the button, lowering the zipper torturously slow. Body moving away, has those beautiful orbs coming down to you, watching while you sat up on your knees across his calves fingers dancing along the rim of his jeans. Landing on either hip you motion for him to raise up under you with a tug on the fabric. To which he readily complies sighing out when his cock pops free, curving slightly upwards against his stomach. You inch down the bed, taking those jeans and boxers with you, boots and socks first before both garments meet the floor beside your own.

“Michelangelo’s David has nothing on you,” voice sultry and soft while taking in Dean’s naked form. Mouth going to dry at all the deliciousness that awaits.

Raising up on his elbows, fingers flexing after holding on tight for so long, “The ninja turtle?” goofy expression only endears him to you more than frustrates.

Shaking your head, chuckling you start to rejoin Dean on the bed, “Remember no touching or I stop.”

“Yes ma’am,” he grins cheekily tossing you a wink knowing he’s not going to fully listen.

For his cheek you nip at his right hip, pleased when another low groan leaves those fabulous lips. You repeat the action many times along the Adonis lines that V which heads towards his glorious erection silently begging for attention as it drips with pre cum. However, to tease just a bit longer, you draw the tip of your tongue along those sexy lines, nails lightly scrapping down his powerful tights feeling them tense and relax only to repeat the same pattern. Till finally you take pity on Dean, and draw the flat of your tongue up the underside of his cock to the crown. Enjoying the fact that his hips jump up and a string of curse words fall from his parted lips. Wasting no time, you lick from palm to fingertips, before wrapping your left hand around the girth giving him a few short, loose strokes, hearing him mutter your name along with choice words like, so good, yes baby like that and more.

Gliding over the crown, gathering what pre cum has leaked out helping slick your palm up before dropping your mouth down to surround the cockhead sucking just right to make him see stars. His hands coming down to card through your thick hair. Knowing you should stop him, but not having the heart, you leave his hands where they rest. As you loosen your jaw and slowly start to slide him down your throat. The weight of his cock against your tongue, the taste of his skin as you breathe in through your nose and take a bit more. Letting your hand slide slowly up and down the part yet to be taking in, feeling the velvety, veiny texture. You risk a look up at Dean, who’s watching you with dark hooded eyes, lip between his teeth. You shoot him a wink, right before you tongue the underside of his cock right near the head which is sensitive to touch. Making his hips jump off the bed and a little more slide down your throat. Swallowing, you pull up and off, sliding just your lips down the side, slicking him up like a tasty ice cream cone. Giving him kitten licks to the crown, while both your hands come up and pump his cock with just the right amount of pressure. Voice rising in volume as his fingers start to dig a bit into your scalp the pleasure starting to get to him.

Retaking him into your mouth, small amount of spit slipping from your lips helping to keep your hands lubricated as you take him in deeper this time. Holding still swishing your mouth around his cock, giving him a few bobs, before deep throating him and swallowing around the crown when it hits that back of your throat trying to keep from gagging long enough. You pull up, glancing once more to see his head thrown back, sweat beading on his forehead and chest, breathe coming out in a staccato pant, your name falling from those pink lips. Grinning you dip your head back down, planting soft kisses to his shaft, hands still working in a twisting pattern so things didn’t get boring. Mouth returning to the crown while your right hand drops to cup his sac gently giving a light squeeze before toying with them.

“Baby,” he pants hands gripping the back of your skull. “Please, so close,” he groans.

One last time, you warp your mouth around his cock, swirling your tongue as your head moves up and down his shaft, fingers fondling his balls. Feeling him tense under you, the first shot surprising but wanted as you keep working him over taking everything he has to offer. Delighting in the rough pants and groans leaving his lips, till he’s spent and twitching under you. Bright grin sliding over your puffy lips as you pull away, feeling his hands slide down to the side, you make your way up his body, placing sweet kisses till you reach his mouth and kiss him softly. Slipping to your side and drawing patterns on his chest, watching the quick rise and fall as he comes down from his trip to nirvana.

So engrossed with your drawings you miss the fact that he’s watching you as well, left hand having slipped under and around your body. The other reaching down to tip your head up, capturing your lips in a heated exchange, tasting himself on those plump lips as his tongue dips inside. Right hand snaking down your body, to sliding into you panties, fingers ghosting over your clit feeling how wet and warm you are has Dean moaning into your mouth.

“All for me sweetheart?” he asks pulling back from the kiss to rain down short ones across your cheeks and chin.

“I would think so Dean. Who else did I just give a blowjob to?” you return trying very hard not to moan at the feeling of his fingers delving into your core gathering your slick before drawing up and circling your clit applying the right amount of pressure that has your own hips jumping off the bed beside him.

Instead of answering you, Dean abandons your pussy long enough to rip the thin piece of fabric from your body. Returning to the warmth of your core, slipping two fingers into your entrance crooking them upward, brushing your spot just right that has tingles dancing along your spine and filling your tummy with pleasure. Nudging you backwards with his shoulder, Dean leans down taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. Hands coming up to cradle his head against you, carding through his short brown hair giving it little tugs every now and then when he bites down and switches between breasts. Fingers still probing your pussy thrusting quickly, thumb reaching up to brush against your clit before circling. Feeling your walls start to tighten around him. He pulls away, making you fall totally on your back a groan of disappointment leaving your lips as his raises up. Gripping one leg and tossing it over his shoulder. The other spread wide, opening you up to him, as he draws his now harden cock through your juices slicking himself before lining up and slowly thrusting into your waiting body.

“So tight,” he groans feeling those walls suck him in.

You’d been so close to coming that now you’re contracting around his advancing and still highly sensitive cock. The wet clinch has him gritting his teeth till he bottoms out, letting you adjust to the size of him. Right then he curses making your eyes fly open questioning his choice of words and tone with that simple look.

“Condom,” he answers readying to pull out and find one.

You have other ideas. Reaching up and pulling his mouth down kissing him passionately, “Birth control sugar because if you pull out now and not let me cum I’ll shoot you with your own damned gun.”

Chuckling, Dean captures your mouth again while pulling his hips back and sliding from your warm depths. The slow drag, crown brushing against your spot each time has your thighs trembling, belly quivering, breathe short and panting. Dropping the leg from his shoulder to wrap around his waist, foot nudging into the small of his back arguing him to move faster, harder. For which he complies with, burying his face in the crook of your neck taking in your scent, the feel of your sweat covered soft body against his. Mouth placed right at your pulse point, teeth marking you as his. Body picking up pace and starting to falter, he snakes one hand down between your bodies toying with your clit. Those tingles growing into shivers as the pleasure starts to become too much for you to bear. Those long, strong fingers nudging you that much closer as his hips keep a punishing pace, sending you over the edge into blissful numbness Dean’s name flying from your lips as your eyes close and body arches.

All you see is white, feeling slowly returns, noticing that Dean’s pace has started to go off course as he’s nearing his own orgasm. Twice more thrusts into your welcoming, contracting heat, before spilling his seed deep within your body then collapsing into your waiting arms, fingers dancing through his sweat slicked hair and down his back.

“I love you Dean, Merry Christmas,” you manage to say voice choked with emotions.

Nuzzling the side of your neck, placing air puffed kisses, “I love you to Y/N, always,” he pulls back to place a kiss to your forehead muttering, “Merry Christmas baby.”

Falling asleep snuggled in each other’s arms, safe in the knowledge at least for now you both are safe and together. Tomorrow you will handle whatever the world throws at you, but for now it’s the two of you.


End file.
